Of elements and minds
by Swordsman of Darkness
Summary: A person from Robin's past has come to see him, but while he is there Raven and Terra start to argue over him. to make things worse this person's enemies have joined forces with slade and terra. RavenxOC, RobinxStarfire
1. Reunion

**Of elements and minds**

**By**

**Dark Stacey Gardner**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, or ideas from dragonball z and street fighter. Elemental does however belong to me.**

Chapter 1: Reunion

Our story opens in the city in which the titans protect. On the outskirts of town, a tall, dark stranger is making his ways to the city. "I wonder if Batman's information was right." the stranger said. This stranger had an purpose. This stranger was looking for someone. He was looking for an old friend. He was looking Robin.

On the other side of town, the teen titans were battling the hive members Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth. "You lose hive, Starfire, now!" said Robin as starfire unleashed an wave of starbolt energy. Just as the titans were putting the finishing moves on the hive, they got word that Mumbo was back and had just robbed the bank. "The bank is robbed by Mumbo, let's go titans." said Robin.

By the time the titans got to the bank, they see Mumbo being carried off by the cops. All that remained was card with a letter on it. "what's this?" Cyborg asked. "Lemme see." said Beast Boy. "Who do we know with an "E" in their name."asked Raven. "The police say that this person stopped Mumbo five minutes after he started robbing the building of safe keeping money." Starfire stated. "Man, that's quick!" said Terra.

'Could it him' was the question on Robin's mind until... "Hello, my friend." said the stranger. "I haven't seen you in a long time. the stranger added as he removed his hood. "Elemental, it's been such a long time." said Robin. "Robin, do you know him?" asked Starfire. "Do you mind introducing him to us?" Raven asked. "Sure. team. this is my best friend, Elemental." Robin said. "And Elemental, these are also my best friends; Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Terra, and Raven." he added.

"it's good to meet you all." Elemental said "Beast Boy, a bad comic relief." he commented. "Oh yeah, i'll show you." Beast boy said. "Cyborg, the techno-strength of the team." he said. "I also heard about you, Elemental, you're a good video game player, fighter, and inventor." said Cyborg. "Yeah, and you're Starfire, right?" asked Elemental. "Curiousity of bounds, what is favorite color, what are your powers, where are you from, what are you, and would you like to be my friend?" Starfire asked. "Red, control of the elements, planet vegeta, a saiyan, and yes." Elemental replied. "oh glorious!" Starfire said as she hugged him the same way she hugged Terra when they first met. "Starfire, ribcage!." Elemental shouted.

"So, you're Terra, your control of your earth powers are good, but i will help you gain complete control over your power." Elemental offered. "Sure, thanks." said Terra. "Last, but not least, Raven." Elemental said. "You look beautiful in a dark way." Elemental commented as he kissed her hand. "Thank you" Raven said as she blushed.

"So how strong have you gotten since we last sparred in a match, Elemental?" asked Robin. "Strong enough to kick your bird butt in ten minutes, buster." replied Elemental. "Oh yeah, how about a match?" Robin challenged. "You're on!" said Elemental as Robin led the way to the titans' gym. "He's cute." Raven told Terra.

Later, in the gym while the boys were fighting, they did not notice that three sets of eyes watching them. "You're right, Raven, he is cute." said Terra as she let out a low whistle. "Watch yourself, Terra." Raven warned. "Elemental is mine." she stated. "Elemental and I have a lot in common, Raven." Terra replied. "Oh, Raven, I hope that you and Elemental make a wonderful couple." Starfire wished. "Thank you, Starfire." said Raven. "That's what you think, Elemental and I can control the earth, so we are meant to be together." Terra stated.

While the girls were arguing about who Elemental is in love with, the boys'(Elemental and Robin) had just ended their fight. "Told you, nine minutes and five seconds." said Elemental. "So it's true, you have gotten stronger since we last fought." Robin said. "Oh, excuse us, girls." Elemental said. "There is one thing wrong with you and Elemental being together." Raven said. "Oh? What's that?" Terra asked. "He likes darkness more than earth." Raven Stated. "Oh yeah?" Terra asked "We know that if a person takes someone's first kiss, those two are meant to be together, right?" Terra asked. "Of course." Raven responded. "Then how about a deal, the first one between us, Raven, to kiss Elemental, can have him." Terra challenged. "I accept." Raven said. "Be careful, Elemental, the lips of destiny are coming for you." said Terra.

End chapter

Next chapter: Contest.


	2. Contest part 1

Of elements and minds

By

Dark Stacey Gardner

Last time: Elemental(Robin's best friend from his past) had come to pay Robin a visit. Upon his arrival, Elemental met Robin's other friends, the Teen Titans. Later, challenged Robin to a sparring match to show how strong he has gotten since they last saw each other. As the two students of Batman(Teacher of Robin and Elemental who knew martial arts) were fighting, Terra and Raven were watching them, and fighting over Elemental(with Starfire in Raven's corner).

Chapter 2: Contest part 1

After the fight, Elemental, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were playing video games. Playing mostly wrestling video games, Robin and Elemental were on teams versus Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Hey, this is third fight, Robin and I won the first fight, and you guys won the second fight." said Elemental. "So, how about we make this fight interesting?" suggested Robin. "What did you have in mind?" asked Beast Boy. "How about the losing team has to buy ten pizzas for the winning team." Cyborg said. "It's a deal!" the boys shouted.

Behind the boys, the girls were sitting at the table eating some tasty cake that Raven had made, talking. "Since I know that Elemental will be mine, i'll give you the first move, Raven." said Terra with a sly smirk on her face. "I don't trust you when it comes to Elemental, so you go first, Terra" said Raven. "Sure, why not?" said Terra. "The game begins tonight!" Terra added.

Later that day, Robin was showing Elemental to his room, since he was going to become a Teen Titan. "Here's your room, bud." Robin said. "Thanks a lot, my friend." Elemental said as he bowed. Robin left Elemental to get settled into his new room. "This room is big enough to put a lab in here." Elemental said to himself as he began to unpack his belongings. As soon as he finished setting up his room and lab, the alarmed sounded. "Titans, trouble." Robin announced over the intercom of the tower.

In the living area of the tower, the titans gathered to find out what was the cause of trouble. "What's wrong, Robin?" asked Starfire. "It's Plasmus, he's stiring up trouble at the chemical plant." Cyborg answered. "Who is this Plasmus guy?" asked Elemental. "He's a monster that was once human, but now he is human when he sleeps." responded Raven. "Let's go, Titans." yelled Robin. "Are you ready to become a titan?" he asked. "You better believe i'm ready." Elemental said.

At the secne of the crime, the titans engaged in battle with Plasmus. The battle began when Plasmus split himself into seven different creatures. "Come on you freak, show me what you got!" yelled Cyborg as he kept punching the piece of Plasmus he was fighting. "I'm getting bored playing with you Plasmus, time to end this, DARK WAVE!" yelled Elemental as waves of dark energy came out of his hands and hit and destroyed six plasmus copies, and knocking out the real one. "Good job, Elemental!" said Terra as she tried to sneak a kiss but was stopped by Raven.

After the police had sent Plasmus back to prison, the titans returned home to chill out for the rest of the day. "Woah, where do you think you're going, Elemental?" questioned Robin. "To my room, I'm tired." Elemental responded. "Not without one of these." Cyborg said as Robin tossed a communicator to the master of elements. "Thanks, good night." said Elemental as he tried to keep from yawning. 'Welcome new titan.' Starfire said in her mind.

Two hours after Elemental had went to sleep, someone had sneaked into his room. That someone was in fact, Terra. "Now you are all mine, Elemental." said Terra after moving his hands from behind his head to her butt and breasts. "Woah!" yelled Elemental causing the other titans to come rushing into his room. "What's going...on...?" asked the boy wonder. "I don't know." Elemental said as he was getting up. "All I remember is going to sleep and waking up with Terra trying to kiss me." he added. "Oh, Beast Boy." Terra said. "He was trying to rape me." Beast Boy was mad, "What?" he said "Dude, how could you do something like that to her." he added. "I did not rape her." said Elemental in his defense. "I believe him." Raven said siding with Elemental. " I as well also believe Elemental." said Starfire, which resulted in a huge argument which lasted until late at night.

End Chapter 2.

A/N: How was that for chapter 2. I am sorry it took me so long to update this story, i have been working on my other story entitled: A honeymoon and an surprise, Starring the newlyweds Kite and BlackRose. I hope you enjoy all of my stories.


	3. Contest part 2

Of elements and minds

By

Dark Stacey Gardner

Last Time: Our heroes had found out that Plasmus was causing trouble again, The Teen Titans had arrived with Elemental in tow. The battle was long and hard, until Elemental used his powerful Dark Wave atttack to put Plasmus out of commission. Back at the tower, Elemental had went to his room after becoming a new titan. finding himself almost kissing Terra, that resulted in a huge argument that lasted all night.

Chapter 3: Contest part 2

The night after the argument, Elemental is in the kitchen, explaining what had happened last night to Robin and Cyborg. "So what happened last night?" asked Cyborg. "I don't know." said Elemental. "Like I told Robin last night, I went to sleep and woke up with Terra trying to kiss me." said Elemental. "Well, who do you like?" asked Robin. "I have feelings for Raven." said Elemental with a shy tone in his voice. "What about you, Robin?" asked Cyborg. "That's simple, it's Starfire." said Robin with a straight face.

Meanwhile in Raven's room, 'How to make Elemental fall in love with me?' she asked herself while she and Starfire were meditating. As soon as they were done, Starfire sat on the bed, next to Raven. "Raven, is there something wrong?" asked Starfire. "No, just thinking of ways to make Elemental fall in love with me, Starfire." she said as she got up off the bed. "Let's get something to drink" she added. "yes, friend." said Starfire as she followed suit.

"Curse that Elemental, he was almost mine, if he didn't yell out in suprise" said Terra as she paced back and forth in her room. "Now,it's Raven's turn to catch him." she stated. 'I have to make her look like a slut so Elemental won't make the mistake of chosing her' she thought.

While Terra was planning on how to make Raven look bad, the boys were enjoying some of Elemental's jokes. "Alright, look, there was this guy that was walking down the street, he went into a store that had a sign saying 'free rooster'," said Elemental. "the guy asked the clerk for a free rooster, the clerk said what, the guy said that they had a sign that said free rooster, then the clerk said that they haven't updated the sign, we don't call them roosters, we call them cocks, so he gave the guy a free cock." said Elemental. "then the guy walked further down the street to a store that sold chicken and he went inside and asked for a chicken, the clerk said what, the guy said that they had a sign that said free chicken, then the clerk said that they haven't updated the sign, we don't call them chickens, we call them pull-its, so he gave the guy a free pull-it." Elemental also said.

As Elemental was finishing the joke Raven and Starfire came in to get something to drink. "So then he tells the old lady to hold his cock and pull-it while he sratches his ass." said Elemental as he, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy laugh themselves to near-death. 'He's so funny' Raven told herself. She had a plan to win Elemental's heart. First she would put him to sleep, then when he awakens in her room, she would try to kiss him. "Here Elemental" said Raven as she handed him a glass of fruit punch. "Man, I'm tired, I need to lie down." said Elemental feeling dizzy. Raven and Starfire decided to help him, by taking him to Raven's Room.

Thirty minutes later, in Raven's room, Elemental was just waking up from his little nap. "So you're awake." said a voice shrouded in the darkness. 'That voice is so familar, but I can't guess who is talking' Elemental thought. "Guess who." said the voice. "Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha. Ha, Raven." said Elemental. "How'd you guess?" asked Raven as she sat in Elemental's lap while facing him. "I remember how smooth and comfortable your hand felt when I first met you." said Elemental. "But what I want to know why am I in your room." he stated. "I brought you in here." she answered. "Why?" he asked. "So I could kiss you." she said as she was getting ready to kiss Elemental, but was interupted when he put his finger to her lips and said "Why?". Thus Raven started to explain why she was about to kiss Elemental. "So it was all an bet." he said. "So that would explain why Terra was in my room last night." he continued. "But if you wanted to kiss me, then why didn't you just ask?" he asked trying not to hurt her. "Besides I would like to have an relationship with you, my little Raven." he stated. "I wanted you to have my first kiss." he said, making her very happy before they kissed. Little did they know that Starfire was watch from the door.

Soon, word got around the tower and town that Elemental and Raven were a couple. To say the least, Terra was pissed. In her mind, she thought Raven used low, down, dirty tactics to get Elemental for herself. So she wanted revenge against Raven, and the titans. And if possible, have Elemental as her personal sex toy. One night, she and Beast Boy went out on a date, Leaving the tower easy to attack since she hacked into the defenses and shut them down.

End Chapter.

Next Chapter: Terra's betrayal.


	4. Terra's Betrayal

Of elements and minds

By

Swordsman of Darkness

Disclaimer: same as the first chapter.

Chapter 4: Terra's Betrayal.

It had a whole week since Elemental and Raven had confessed their love for each other and to say the least, Terra was royally pissed. In her mind, she saw Elemental first, so she was entitled to have him as her property. Unfortunely, Raven saw things in a different light. She thought that Elemental was in love with her and it was proven when she and Elemental exchanged their first kisses. Terra was so mad that in order for her to control her power, she found Slade and accepted his offer to train her. After the training was complete, she was given the order to destroy the titans.

The night she was suppose to attack, Elemental and Raven were on the roof of Titans Tower staring at the stars, while Raven sank into Elemental's embrace. "The night is so beautiful." Raven said. "You are the one that is so beautiful, my Raven." said Elemental as he kissed her neck. He brought his hand in front of his face and put some energy of his thunder element into his hand to give his hand the feel of a vibrator and rubbed his hand on Raven's stomach. Feeling this, Raven was enjoying the estasy of her boyfriend's touch.

Meanwhile, in another part of the tower, Beast Boy was busy making something and coming up with ways to ask Terra out on a date. He was shocked when he turned around and saw Terra standing in the doorway. He asked her out and Terra accepted. There was only one reason, she wanted to keep both Elemental and Beast Boy as sex slaves.

Later, cyborg was in the kitchen getting something to eat. He pulled out a roast beef sub and began to eat until he felt someone behind him. He turned around to see some of Slade's bots. After being detected, the bots started to attack. Cyborg had alerted the rest of the titans of the attack by triggering the alarms in the tower. Elemental and Raven came down from the roof to see the robots and start a counter attack. "Tornado Slash!" yelled Elemental as he twirled his black and white crystal swords in a circular motion, casuing a tornado-like wind to destory some of the robots.

"Where are these things coming from?" asked Cyborg. "Your guess is as good as mine." said Robin as he destoryed six robots. "Some thing gives me an inkling that Slade had something to do with this." said Starfire as she let off a round of starbolts. "I think Terra had a hand in this." said Raven as she crushed some of them as they came out of her room. "We'll figure out who did what when this is over." said Elemental. "Right; Elemental, go and find Beast Boy and Terra, bring them back to help." Robin ordered. With that Elemental open his Dark Portal to where Beast Boy and Terra were.

At the time of the attack, Terra and Beast Boy were on a date at the amusement park. He found them when he hears a monkey shriek and people screaming for their lives. After rescuing the people, Elemental went to the source of the problem and found Beast Boy taking on Slade. Somehow, Slade's mask was cracked and their were claw marks on his suit. Slade had put distance between himself and Beast Boy. Terra decided to help by destorying the ferris wheel with Slade on it, no one knew that Elemental was on the ferris wheel.

Beast Boy and Terra ran towards the hall of mirrors. 'Hall of mirrors, this'll be interesting!' thought Elemental. He soon follows them, with Slade not far behind. "Gimme your comlink to the tower, I dropped mine." Beast Boy said. "I don't have it." Terra replied. "Then we have to head back to the tower." Beast Boy told her. "Beast Boy, I can't." she replied. "Why?" asked Beast Boy. "Because she is my apprentice." said Slade coming from behind a mirror. "I don't believe it." BB said. "It's true." Slade shot back at him. "She was sent to destroy the titans from the inside out." he said. "Her orders were to strike tonight, but she decided to keep you as an pet." he added. "Despite this minor error of judgment, she was kind enough to shut down the security at Titans tower." Slade said looking his apprentice. "Your friends are being destroyed as we speak." he said a sadistic tone. "FIRE BOMBER!" yelled Elemental from out of nowhere, sending fireballs at Slade and Terra, but Terra sliped away to follow Beast boy.

"So it was all a game?" yelled Beast Boy. "No..." Terra said in a sad tone. "But why betray us?" asked Elemental. "Slade helped me control my powers, he said i owed him." she replied "Slade was right, you have no friends." said Beast Boy. "Well then I guess I have to destory you." she said pulling out a laser gun, taking aim at Beast Boy, she fired and smiled while doing so, unfortunely Elemental took the hit for his green friend. "Elemental, you fool, looks like you can die for your friend's misfortune." said Slade. "Come apprentice, we will leave with this result."

Beast Boy had gotten Elemental back to Titans tower in one piece and alive, but injured. After telling his other titans what he and Elemental learn and what had happen, Raven ran to sick bay with tears in her eyes for the chance that Elemental might not live. The Titans were resting and hoping that Elemental would live since he was critical condition.

They also got ready to fight, should Slade and Terra make their next move, they would be ready.

End Chapter 4

Next time: Elemental: live or die?

Read and review.


	5. Elemental Live or die

Of elements and minds

By

Swordsman of Darkness

Disclaimer: same as the first chapter.

Chapter 5: Elemental; Live or die?

Three days had passed since Terra's betrayal of the titans. The attack she had planned to destroy Beast Boy had injured Elemental. Right now, he was in critical condition and in a coma. Cyborg had finished going thru tests on his sword-toting follow titan. He had told Raven that she could visit him as much as she wants as long as she doesn't move him much. To tell the truth, not even her magics could heal her boyfriend.

One day, she went into sick bay to check on him, and remembered something that happened two days after she and Elemental became a couple, she had found the control over her powers thru a session of meditation with Starfire and Elemental. She began to tell him a story, knowing he could hear her, but could not respond. "Remember when you helped attain full control of my emotions and powers? That day was the best day of my life." she said as she grabbed Elemental's hand. "That was the day I fell in love with you." she said as held his hand closer to the side of her head. To her surprise, Elemental's grip on her hand tightened with love. She had let go of his hand and ran to tell the other titans.

At first, Beast Boy and Cyborg thought that was scary, but Robin and Starfire thought it was worth a try. Then, one at a time each titan told a story or relived a memory that Elemental was in. Robin had told him of the time when he taught Robin a new martial art style called Hapkido. Then the time of when they were training in the batcave running laps. Robin had slipped and almost fell to his death, if Elemental never reached down and grabbed his hand.

Starfire then told Elemental of the time when he told her to confront her feelings for Robin. Ever since that conversation, Robin and Starfire had became a couple shortly after Elemental and Raven. Otherwise, Starfire felt eternally grateful to her planet controlling friend. She gave Elemental a friendly hug so not to get on Raven's bad side and left.

Cyborg went next to tell something good about Elemental. There was a lot of things that Cyborg could tell about Elemental. One thing he talked about was how Elemental helped Cyborg come up with a way to improve the security of titans' tower. Following Elemental's advice the tower was now hacker proof. He even reprogrammed the defenses for the other towers. He then talked about how Raven and Elemental helped him create a better Cy-car.

Beast Boy was next to tell Elemental that following his advice, he could tell better jokes. Jokes so good, during times of peace in the city, he was booked in every comic club with material on Elemental, Raven, and Cyborg. He owed his success to the friend who was sacrifice himself for his friends. He silently wished for Elemental to recover. To him, life before Elemental joined the titans, life was fun, afterward it was better. He wasn't ready for this ride to end.

Raven once again came into sickbay and reminded Elemental of the night when Elemental and she had sat on the roof and starred at the stars in the night sky. Raven then leaned over her comatose boyfriend and gave him a full contact kiss on the lips. As she left, she hear something that shocked her.

"...Nice."

As soon as Raven heard that, she turned around to see Elemental awake and sitting up looking right at her. She then got on the intercom system and called the titans to the sick bay forr a big surprise. As soon as they got to sick bay, they saw Elemental standing at the window with Raven by his side. Needless to say, they were grateful with the fact that Elemental was alive.

After 30 minutes of questions, Elemental had asked the other titans to left him and Raven alone, seeing she almost in tears. Elemental and Raven had a little make out session to celebrate Elemental's awakening. Afterward he asked "What's tonight?". "Tonight's the night of full moon." Raven told him. "Good." he said. "Finally, I can get rid of this curse." and with that said he gave Raven one hell of a kiss on the lips.

End chapter 5

A/N: To those who are wondering what is the curse on Elemental is, The curse is that Elemental and the planet share the same life. If he dies, the planet will die, and vice versa.


End file.
